yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 47
April 11, 2018 TBA|opening = go forward|ending = BOY|screenplay = Shin Yoshida|director = Ryuta Yamamoto|storyboard = Katsuya Asano|animation director = Gill Bo No|episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 2)|previous = Episode 46|next = Episode 48|image = |japanese = 帰ってきた|english Title = Link VRAINS 2.0}}Link VRAINS 2.0 or Playmaker Returns known in the Japanese version is the forty-seventh episode of the ''YU-GI-OH! VRAINS'' anime. It will air in Japan on April 11, 2018. In Canada will air on September 8, 2019 Synposies Peace has returned thanks to Playmaker's efforts. However, LINK VRAINS still suffered heavy damage due to Hanoi's plan. Thus, SOL Technologies rebuilds it into NEW LINK VRAINS. The newly rebuilt Dueling platform has brought a lot of excitement to many. However, in NEW LINK VRAINS, Playmaker is a wanted man, and has a bounty on his head… Featured duel: Playmaker vs Unknown The duel is contacted as a speed duel Turn 1 Unknown Unknown Sets a card. Turn 2 Playmaker Playmaker discards "Dotscaper" to Special Summon "Defcon Bird" (100/1700). "Dotscaper" (0/2100) effect activates, Special Summoning itself from the GY. Playmaker uses "Dotscaper" toLink Summon "Linkuriboh" (300/LINK-1/↓). He next Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800) and uses it and "Defcon Bird" to Link Summon "Elphase" (2000/LINK-2/↑→) whose effect raises its ATK by 300 for each monster it points to ("Elphase": 2000 ATK → 2300 ATK). He attacks directly with "Linkuriboh" and "Elphase" (Unknown: 4000 → 1700 LP). Turn 3 Unknown Unknown Normal Summons "High Drive Booster" (0/0). Since he Normal Summoned a monster while his LP is lower than his opponent, he activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "High Drive Generator" which allows him to once per turn Special Summon a "High Drive Token" (0/0). Unknown uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Flow High Drive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Unknown next activates the Field Spell Card "Castle Link", which once per turn, allows him to move a Link Monster from the Extra Monster Zone to the Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field or switch the locations of two Link Monsters in either player's Main Monster Zones. He activates the first effect to move "Flow High Drive" from the Extra Monster Zone to the zone its bottom Link Arrow pointed to. As his LP is 4000 or lower, Unknown activates his Skill, "Marker's Portal", to activate a Link Spell Card from his Deck. That Link Spell Card cannot be negated nor destroyed by card effects. He activates "Judgement Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell & Trap Zone the bottom Link Arrow of "Flow High Drive" points to. Unknown uses the "High Drive Token" to Link Summon another copy of "Flow High Drive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the top-right Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. Unknown Sets a card. Since Playmaker controls a WIND monster, Unknown activates the effect of "Flow High Drive" allowing it to attack directly. Since a Link Monster it points to is battling, the effect of "Judgment Arrows" doubles the ATK of the attacking monster during damage calculation ("Flow High Drive": 1000 ATK → 2000 ATK). The attack continues (Playmaker: 4000 → 2000 LP). The second "Flow High Drive" attacks Playmaker directly. ''Duel continues next episode '' Characters in Order of Appearance Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime